User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Premise As a foreword. A fair amount of this cosmology is indeed that of the original table my group is based on. That said, that table really didn't care about establishing higher lore other than what could be passed off as a joke or what was relevant. I find that to be... lacking. So, let's go. This is also a work in progress. The Structure of the Multiverse For all intents and purposes, the multiverse is infinite. Of course, some infinities are larger than others. Universes are found within others- the layers of the Abyss are, of course, their own universes, complete with unique space/time. This is the hierarchy of infinities, a rather complex name for a simple idea. Speaking of the general shape of existence, think of it as something I will refer to as The Miasma- the ever-permeating "true" existence in which all other existences are supported, some within each other. Under this structure, the multiverse is very fluid (or, more accurately, gaseous), free form. This miasma is infinite, beyond dimensional space in the traditional sense. Microverse A Microverse '''is, in layman's terms, a universe contained within the normal universe. It is theoretically infinite but far too small to be detected by most beings, and is constructed of waveforms unknown to all but the most intelligent of sages. The idea behind such a universe is that if our own universes fit into one much larger universe (which of course they do), then infinities of other universes must fit into ours, possibly at lower spatial dimensions, thus being undetectable. A microverse is not a proven idea, just a concept thought up by sages tinkering with the way reality works. They are of little consequence. Universe A singular plane of existence, a '''universe '''is the standard term for a spatially infinite reality with its own laws and deity-like rulers. These are merely extensions of their ruler's will, something like a paradise for the given ruler. Universes are the standrard structure of the infinite multiverse, with infinite infinities of them existing, coming into and out of existence eternally. Examples * Prime Material Plane: The main universe in which every setting takes place. * Ravenloft: A universe of nightmares ruled by undead beings. * Asgard: A Norse-inspired universe generally ruled by giants and barbaric beings. * Elemental Planes: Planes aligned with the various elements (or mixtures thereof). Fire, water, earth, and air are the standards, though other elements exist- such as the Elemental Plane of Surprise. Macroverse A '''Macroverse '''is a blanket term for a collection of universes strung together inside of one greater, larger universe. This is something like a stepping stone to the term of multiverse. It is thought that each universe is possibly a macroverse to a collection of smaller universes, ascending infinitely upwards. This is, of course, unproven. Macroverse is an incredibly versatile and, in some cases, fragile term. It could be a collection of microverses so small you cannot detect them, or a string of infinite multiverses that are, in of themselves, a macroverse containing infinite universes (The Astral Sea). Examples * The Seven Hells: A structure of seven universes ruled by Archdevils, each built one below the other. Their structure is described like that of a circular tower, but the term "spatially infinite" dismisses this as decorative thinking. * The Astral Sea: A much more "infinite" Macroverse. The Astral Sea contains all known universes of each setting of the game (each setting being an infinite multiverse). One could feasibly travel between settings of the game if one could deal with the horrendous five-dimensional space of this place, for it is the realm of the Elder Gods. It is an inconceivable place for mortals, and is (rarely) used for travel alone. * The Abyss: A macroverse containing infinite universes, ruled over by demon lords. Most tend to enjoy the idea that the macroverse contains 666 unique universes- this is largely due to wishful thinking that there are far fewer infinites of demons than there are, and due to the fact that nobody as of yet has made it far enough to prove this thought wrong. Multiverse A multiverse is a simple idea- it is an infinite macroverse in that it contains infinite universes of infinite space. All multiverses are their own settings, and often mimic some qualities of one another. However, a multiverse has the unique condition that it must have its own new set of overarcing rules, and is only connected to other multiverses via the Astral Sea, a five dimensional space containing most realities. Examples * Greyhawk Setting: The setting of my own campaign, this setting is that of Gary Gygax, original creator of D&D. * Forgotten Realms: Yet another standard setting of D&D, this setting is that containing such legends as Elminster and most off-series. * Mystara: One of the oldest D&D settings, it is a reality of infinite spatial dimensions, and is thus a difficult thing for the gods to alter (most gods being fourth dimensional in nature, with elders being five dimensional). They have no power here despite three dimensional beings becoming able to exist comfortably by not being aware of the higher dimensional madness around them. This is the world of the Immortals, beings that have transcended beyond reality, infinitely ascending in dimensions. Mutaverse A '''Mutaverse '''is a unique brand of universe with very few examples being readily available. In theory, there are infinite universes within a multiverse- however, the gods, of course, must focus to keep their universes in tact. The focus of the gods is not infinite, and thus certain universes begin becoming unhinged. These universes are maleable, and can be altered at will when within them, and thus are highly sought after as passages to pseudo-godhood, with the strongest beings able to change the laws of the universe itself. Examples The Ethereal Plane: The ethereal plane can be changed in theory, though it contains little to change- it has been so long forgotten that there remains little left to discern it from the Prime Material Plane it mimics aside from severe distortion of color. Lower Layers of the Abyss: There are not, in fact, infinite demonic lords. While there are far more than people think, eventually there remain no more suitably potent demons to take the mantle, and thus the lowest layers of the infinitely descending abyss become unhinged from reality, changing and warping with the slightest touches of the now mindless demons residing there. Omniverse Once again a theoretical construct developed by the scholars of the world. If a macroverse exists containing all infinite multiverses, and infinity inherently affords all possibilities to exist, then the question remains where these possibilities actually are. The idea of an omniverse is that there are further infinitely-dimensional macroverses just like our own, each containing other versions of every multiverse of the existing macroverse. Every theoretical possibility exists in this way- though none have come close to proving this point save for Lumi himself, who is hesitant to share his findings. The Hierarchy of the Multiverse The Luminous being sat around an inconceivable cosmologically large table alongside four others of his strength but lacking his range of influence, his indomitable mind. In this blank darkness, lacking dimensions of any conceivable existence, he spoke. "Let us play a game"- and using the contents of the table, infinities were crafted. Below him, other games were being played- dozens of layers of beings, flip flopping the games they played above each other. In one, trolls and giants huddled together to play Humans and Hallways. In the next, Hippies and Hideouts was being played by what appeared to be sentient lichen growing up from the floor. Each of these were transcendent of the last, but all were nothing compared to Lumi and his fellows. And finally, the true game beneath all of this was Lumi's own design, Dungeons and Dragons. This took the forms of multiverses designed for various settings, each with their own rules, ranging from the infinite dimensional Mystara, which boasted no gods and only ascendent beings known as Immortals, to the more recent universes run by deities and demonic lords such as Forgotten Realms and the World of Greyhawk. Within these settings, the Elder Gods ruled totally- beings such as Ao the Overdeity and the Lady of Pain who created the overarcing rules of reality below them. They reside within five dimensional space, and can govern that space below them wholly. The gods of these settings are fourth dimensional beings that can affect various rules of reality to varying degrees- generally because the gods are in fact embodiments of such things like Entropy, Love, and Things That Get Stuck In Drawers Easily. Greater Gods can affect rules on a multiversal scale- however, other gods of Intermediate and Lesser rankings can only affect the realities they control. Below them, quasi-deity beings squabble for control; elder evils, celestial beings, and demigods are all among this rank, and while they are not entirely mortal, they are a far cry from being the immortal beings above them. Thus they are stuck in a sick middle ground, constantly attempting to ascend from current ratings. And finally, mortals. Pieces in the game of the gods (see below). Any range of creatures reside here. Cosmological Structures The Game It is a little known fact that basic multiverses are a veritable playgrounds for the gods. Champions and monsters alike are simply pieces to be viewed from celestial palaces in far-off planes or in deific cities, with dice rolls and clever movements across universal boards deciding victors and losers. Compare it, if you will, to fourth dimensional chess except that instead of a simple board and a clever foe, you battle across infinite infinities against a nigh-omniscient being that foresees your every move against them months in advance, and of course the fact that there are far, far more players. There has, in fact, never been a decided winner- this would require that only one god remain in existence. Upon losing, a god is sent into the void outside of all reality, inhabitated by Lumi and his cohorts, and is torn to shreds upon entering. In real-world terms, this is signified by the god's character sheet being torn apart. Until a god conclusively wins a game, it continues until the end of time, at which point it resets for a new round of play, now in a completely new multiverse with new fundamental rules only to be understood by the gods. Most mortals fail to grasp most aspects of the game accurately, and thus attribute certain happenings to other events. A god can be knocked out of the game through several means, the most common being that they lose all pieces in play (and thus are unable to play). Other examples include certain gods attacking others directly- duel states can be enacted in which a superior piece can battle a god themselves and take their place. A god that cheats (such as those that attempt to manipulate the energies of an Elder God) is generally treated as having lost. This game has led to the creation of a sub-structure known as '''The Cycle. The Cycle The Cycle refers to the fact that each round of play has certain stages that must be met. While the amount of stages of play are unknown, there are several that have been told of to the mortals through various means (including searching for the remains of a god's consciousness, scattered throughout the cosmos). The Cycle includes the following stages that are known. * 'The Opening: '''This stages includes the creation of a new multiverse to be made by the Elder Gods. Greater Gods are permitted slight changes to the board as a whole, but not up to the dimensional layer of the Elders (5+). Lesser and Intermediate Gods may only alter their own territories within the game. * '''The Reaping: '''Various pieces are chosen. Champions, monsters, and places are all taken, with the strongest gods getting first picks. These pieces have their own stats, visible to the gods alone, and are used to battle one another until a god is knocked out. The further specifics of this are unknown to mortals. * '''The Beginning: '''The dark of the new multiverse is lifted, and the game begins in full force. * '''The Interim: '''Certain times of play contain little of import- the first few million years are generally like this. Thus, the gods perform feats of tinkering with time and space to develop their strategies against one another while doing very little gameplay. * '''The Banishment: '''At certain intervals of the game, a god is defeated. See above for what ensues. * '''The Closing: '''At a certain point a game must come to close a round. At this point the final pieces of remaining gods battle, and apocalyptic events take place regularly as gods unleash their final bouts of power and several gods are slain, inflicting immense damage on their respective universes. A greater gods' death resonates throughout all of reality. * '''The Finals: '''An unseen stage of The Cycle, this is the endgame in which less than nine gods exist. In theory, so long as nine gods are in existence, the game can continue infinitely, as each one will take up an alignment and are able to induct new gods from the pieces. Upon having less than nine gods, they are no longer able to perform such a thing- and thus are now locked in combat until only one god remains. By this stage, the game is fated to finally end. * '''The Brink: '''At this stage, two gods remain; in popular theory, they will be Good and Evil, though this is not proven. These two gods will have one final convergence on the Prime Material Plane, with all creatures from elsewhere being brought into the plane to perform the final battle across the cosmos. * '''The End: '''A god wins. What occurs is unknown even to the gods, and no such information can be found aside from this- only that the stage does in fact exist. *'The Realignment: '''Upon the round ending, a new multiverse is crafted by the Elder Gods from the Astral Sea. The remaining gods of any number are held in five dimensional stasis as their next match is crafted, allowed to choose very basic factors. It is of interesting note that the gods may not embody the same concept in their next round of play- a god of death may be a god of bedbugs next round, though they will still be the same rank as the last round. The Miasma The general shape of the multiverse, despite scholarly writings to the opposite, is not uniform in any way, being that you cannot shape infinity. It is impossible. It was with that thought in mind that the deities created the Miasma, the ever-permeating and infinite reality that contains all things. The brunt of visible reality is contained within the lower five-dimensional space known as the Astral Sea. Creation Mythology From a very technical point of view, reality was born from simply being created by the Luminous Beings. However, normal people are unaware of such a thing similar to how they are unaware of the fourth dimensional monsters erupting chaos in every dimensional space they cannot see. In the place of this, they attempt to explain it however they can. The dragons believe their deity hatched reality and even the Elder Gods from primordial eggs the size of multiverses. While Asgorath has caused tremendous events to be put in motion by directly altering the scales of fate, he cannot be credited with the creation of the multiverse, and even from the point of view of those outside of the dragon pantheon this seems far fetched. Most do not in fact question this, however, when there is a dragon nearby, based on the fact that you should not question the fundamental beliefs of a species that can roast you alive with a small belch. Category:Blog posts Category:D&D Homebrew